


Eat your breakfast

by TheSleepyProducer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ER visit for something that turns out to be nothing but is kind of something, M/M, faceplanting in front of a crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/pseuds/TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Sonny doesn't listen to Rafi and didn't eat breakfast. He really should have listened to his husband.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Eat your breakfast

It had been a long day for Sonny Carisi. He had been in court for most of the day and had forgotten to eat breakfast. He could hear Rafi getting on to him now.

"Dominick, you know not to leave the house without eating."

But then again that was the same line his Ma always used on him too. Liv was sitting in the courtroom and could tell for some reason Carisi wasn't on his game. As he went to sit back down at the table after addressing the jury, Sonny could feel the room spinning before everything went dark. Liv was the first one by his side to check on him after he collapsed in front of the court.

"Someone call a bus." Liv called out as she shook Sonny lightly. "It's ok Sonny we are going to get you some help."

Liv texted Rafael on the way to the hospital a short and sweet message

Sonny collapsed in court. Meet us at Mercy Hospital.

When Rafael got the message his heart dropped. He ran out of his office to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He was greeted by Liv in the waiting room.

"He was still unconscious when they brought him in." Liv explained.

"What would cause him to collapse like this?" Rafael asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that question." Liv crossed her arms.

A nurse came out of the emergency room doors.

"Mr. Barba-Carisi?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, that's me. How is Dominick?" Rafael asked.

"If you would like to come on back, you can see him." the nurse answered.

Rafael's heart was racing. He felt like he may need the cardiac unit if he didn't get his nerves under control.

"Here you are sir. The doctor will be in shortly to speak with you." the nurse said before leaving Sonny and Rafael alone.

Rafael took Sonny's hand and kissed it before running his fingers through Sonny's graying hair.

"This is not how we were supposed to start off our first week back to work after the honeymoon." Rafael could feel the tears threatening to fall. "But like I said in our vows, in sickness and in health."

Sonny opened his tired eyes.

"Should have listened to ya." Sonny whispered.

"Sonny, what did you say?" Rafael sniffled.

"Should have ate breakfast." Sonny grimaced from the pain.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Barba-Carisi...I'm Dr. Joaquin Cabrera." Dr. Cabrera shook Rafael's hand.

"How is he, really?" Rafael held Sonny's hand.

"Well, he passed out due to his blood sugar dropping too low. Due to the way he fell, he broke his foot when his weight came down on it. He will be on crutches for a while with a walking boot. But other than needing physical therapy, he will be fine. Just make sure he eats from now on. I will send the nurse in with his discharge papers." Dr. Cabrera said before leaving the room.

"Did you hear that Sonny, you are going to be just fine." Rafael kissed the back of Sonny's hand, relieved that it wasn't something more serious.

Sonny was off work for six weeks with his husband pushing food at him left and right. Rafael was worse then his ma or any Italian mother he had ever meet. Even his nonna wasn't this bad about asking "have you ate today?" like Rafael did when he was away.

Once Sonny finally got to go back to work, he found a box of donuts with a note on his desk. He opened it to find it was from Rafael.

Here is a box of donuts to help keep your sugar up. Be sure to eat before going into court or I will break your other foot for you. Love Rafi.

Sonny chuckled before putting the note in his jacket pocket.

"I am sure that isn't the only thing you would do to me Rafi." Sonny smiled before grabbing a donut and heading to court.


End file.
